


Can i get a leash?

by Lil_Emo_cat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, i did this to you, i'm not even sorry, yh this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat
Summary: I may or may not need help





	Can i get a leash?

**Author's Note:**

> Im normal

"Help me Baron" Zoe demanded her team, Of course to no surprise no one did.  
"Fine" She huffed stomping her way to baron pit.  
"I'll just do it myself" She growled even though no one could hear her.

Zoe stood at Baron pit waiting for him to spawn, It felt like years before he finally arived.  
"Come on you stupid beast" Zoe said pacing back and forwards as she watched him errupt from the ground.  
There she stood face to face with Baron Nashor, He truely was big.  
Baron did nothing as Baron always did, He just sat there waiting for her to make her move before fighting back.  
Zoe finally fire her Q at the mighty Baron, Even though she was strong she couldnt take him on her own.  
"Please" She begged Baron  
"We need this buff" Zoe was on her knees before Baron begging him pleading him.  
"GRRR 'GROWL' GRRR" Baron hissed back at this desperate girl.  
'Maybe they could come to an agreement' Zoe thought 'Maybe a bribe?' she tought.  
"I'll give you anything" She pleaded once again, This time more desperate then before.  
Baron didnt really know what to do, Its not like he could ask for clothes or shoes, He didnt even have legs.  
Baron stared at the girl for awhile before diving into deep thought.  
He wanted legs or to be human but this girl surely couldnt grant him that, But she is kinda cute.  
Baron thought once more perhaps he could do something the humans do, Sex.  
Baron smilled with salaiva hanging from him mouth as he signaled Zoe to come closer.  
Baron quickly snapped Zoe into his mouth using his teeth to tear of her clothes.  
"Wait" she cried out desperately trying to force Baron mouth open.  
Baron quickly sliped his tale in wrapping it around Zoe pulling her out of his mouth.  
Zoes body was covered in salaiva.  
"let me go" her voice was weak and cracked.  
Baron just growled at her.  
His tounge was soft against her skin, Zoe Wondered if he even had genatals?.  
It was hot, Zoe desperately struggled wriggling try to lossen the tale arounf her.  
"Nya~" She cried as his tounge slid between her legs.  
'Why is this happening to me' she tought to herself.  
finally the act ended as jinx came running past.  
"What how??" Jinx sounded amazed, Zoe was sitting outside of baron pit with baron buff as Baron had just "DIED".  
"What a bad trade" Zoe hissed running to her team again,  
"Time to end this"

**Author's Note:**

> Yh no, Im not


End file.
